


Red Haze

by 2manyships



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Soft Toni Topaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyships/pseuds/2manyships
Summary: Cheryl had always appreciated the colour red: it was her favourite colour after all. And yet tonight it had never looked more beautiful.





	Red Haze

Red. Cheryl had always appreciated the colour red. Yes, it had been mostly influenced by her family, but, she had chosen to make it her colour. She was red, nothing and no one looked better in red than her.  
Or so she thought.

Her head felt heavy, clouded by the cocktails she had been nursing earlier that evening, curse Veronica Lodge and her need to drink fancy cocktails instead of cheap beer. She vaguely remembered how she got to this point, Veronica hosting a rendezvous at La Bonne Nuite for all the girls and dragging her TT along with her. She knows her and Josie had drunk way more than anyone else with Sweet Pea having to pick them up; Toni had claimed she didn't feel safe driving a drunk Cheryl home on a motorbike and his girl needed a ride home too.

Once Sweet Pea had arrived, poor Toni had to try and usher the two drunkards into the back of the truck, and, Cheryl is pretty sure she remembers crying to Josie that she couldn't hold Toni's hand. Toni being the angel she is had laughed fondly and awkwardly reached her hand behind the seat just so Cheryl could hold it. After they'd managed to get Josie home in one piece - mostly anyway, she'd only fallen twice - Cheryl had released Toni's hand in favour of letting her foggy head rest against the window that had been cooled by the rain and night air.

They were almost home, at the junction right before that lead you up to Thistlehouse. Cheryl had looked up at Toni to comment about how excited she was to get to bed, yet, when her eyes caught Toni's face she found herself speechless.  
"You okay Cher-Bear? You look a little out of it." Toni was smiling warmly at her but Cheryl could only register the pounding of her heart. Toni’s hair was slightly messy and the darkness had caused her pupils to become blown. Her bottom lip seemed ever so slightly swollen accompanied by some smudged red lipstick, Cheryl’s signature colour. But even more breathtaking was the red coming through the window from the traffic light, hitting Toni’s face, contrasting her eyes and giving her an ethereal glow.  
“Cher, talk to me baby, what’s up?” Toni prompted, looking slightly concerned now.

“I-uh, I’m just admiring how breathtaking you are.” Cheryl spoke softly. Sweet Pea snickered in the background while Toni back handed him with hardly any force and responded gently, “Oh, baby! That’s so cute of you, thank you.” Cheryl just grinned dopily and tried to lean even further forward for a kiss before being harshly reminded of the seatbelt strapped around her.  
“Easy Red, you’re still strapped in.” Sweet Pea warned, as he eyed her in his mirror.

Cheryl pulled on the seatbelt again, huffing in annoyance when it refused to budge.  
“I love Toni! She’s so beautiful! Let me kiss her!” Cheryl whined aloud. Toni didn’t know if she was talking to Sweet Pea or the seatbelt or even to her but she had to bite back a giggle. Sweet Pea however couldn’t hold it in and chuckled loudly.

“Okay Red, two more minuets and you can have her.” Clearly two minuets was too long for the drunk red head because she snapped back, “Quit laughing Pea-brain! I want a kiss from Toni and I want it now!” Cheryl calling Sweet Pea ‘Pea-brain’ was the last straw for Toni and she let out a loud snort. Cheryl looked at Toni like the girl had stabbed her.

  
“Oh, you think this is funny huh? You don’t want to kiss me, huh? That’s fine. No kisses for you then.” She started with a fiery look in her eye, shortly followed by a small “You don’t to kiss me?” With tears immediately springing to her eyes.  
“No! Oh no.. baby.. of course I want to kiss you! Please don’t cry!” Toni cooed, turning as far as the seat would let her to look at Cheryl. “Hey, look at me.. baby...”

She gently reached her hand out to wipe some of the tears that had fallen onto Cheryl’s cheeks but Cheryl just pushed her hand away and then cried even harder when Toni retracted her hand. Sweet Pea then gently nudged Toni to show her that they’d arrived home. “I’ll carry her in if you want?” He whispered to her eyeing the crying girl.  
“I’ve got it, thanks though dude, I owe you.” She whispered back, raising her hand for a fist bump.

Sweet Pea bumped her fist gently and snickered quietly, “Girls, huh? Bet she’ll get horny after this.”  
Toni just rolled her eyes, "Sure." She acknowledged and got out the car.

Toni was a pretty strong girl, she was in a gang after all. But Cheryl’s height mixed with her flailing limbs and drunken refusal to be near Toni, while, also sobbing loudly if Toni gave her space; had made getting the girl into their bedroom very difficult. Normally Toni could have the girl pinned on the bed in under five minuets, however, tonight - it had taken twenty five glorious minuets. Once she had finally gotten Cheryl onto the bed, she got up to grab Cheryl a glass of water in the hopes to sober her up but also because crying was dehydrating as hell. This immediately seemed to sober Cheryl up though as she shot up with a panicked look.

“Where are you going? You’re not leaving me are you? I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me.” She whimpered out in the smallest voice Toni had ever heard from the girl and it made her heart break. She immediately whipped back around and all but pounced onto Cheryl, wrapping her arms around her tightly. “What!? I’m not leaving you, don’t be crazy! I was just going to get you a glass of water and give you a second to calm down. I’m not leaving you baby, god, I could never!” She proclaimed while Cheryl buried her head into Toni’s neck.  
“You promise?” Cheryl mumbled quietly into Toni’s skin and if it weren’t so quiet in the house Toni’s doubts she would’ve heard it.

“Look at me baby.” She whispered as she tilted Cheryl’s head to look into her eyes. “I’m so in love with you Cheryl Blossom. So in love with you that my heart feels like it’s actually going to explode any time I think about it. You’re the one for me and I’m never ever, ever! Letting you go. Got it?” She spoke determinedly, trying to get it into the other girls head. “ I was just going to grab you a drink because you’re drunk right now and tired and getting very emotional and I don’t want you to have a killer headache tomorrow. Is that okay?”

Cheryl pulled on her neck and brought her into a searing kiss. Pulling back she held Toni’s face between her hands and look her intensely in the eyes. “You are the most loving person I’ve ever met. I’m so in love with you too, TT. You’re so beautiful, I’m beyond blessed to wake up next you every morning, do you know that? I always give myself time to appreciate you in the morning before I wake you. Every freckle, every eyelash, every strewn across hair. I would never tell you that if I were sober because it’s suuuper embarrassing and borderline creepy but fuck Toni, I’m so in love with you.” She finished, kissing Toni once again, taking note of the light blush that had dusted itself over Toni’s cheeks.

Toni had gotten Cheryl a drink and then helped her get some pajamas on before settling into bed with her arms wrapped around the taller girl as they stared up into the now dimly lit room.  
“Cher?” Toni whispered out, testing to see if the other girl was still awake.  
“Yes, TT?” Cheryl spoke gently, turning to now face Toni.  
“What even led to tonight? What were you trying to say in Pea’s truck?” Toni inquired softly.  
“The red light hit your face through the truck window and my heart may have actually had a palpitation. You looked ethereal TT.” Toni just grinned back at Cheryl -  
“I’m stealing your colour baby.” Cheryl rolled her eyes,  
“You are not. You just looked really good in red.”  
“So I can start stealing things out of your wardrobe like you do out of mine?”

Cheryl’s eyes widened slightly and she blushed slightly at the fact that she’d been caught. “You know about that?” She whined.  
Toni chuckled softly “I thought the first two hoodies were a coincidence, but then Veronica sent me a photo a while back from a sleepover you guys had while I was out, where you were sleeping in my hoodie.”  
Cheryl ducked her head in embarrassment only to had Toni lift her head again and caress her cheek. “Hey, don’t be shy; I think it’s super cute baby. My girl in my clothes. It’s hot.” Toni said fondly.  
“I love when you call me that.” Cheryl confessed quietly.  
“What? My girl?”  
“Yes, but not that.” Toni paused as if to think on her words for a second.  
“When I call you baby?”  
“Yes.”

“You’re so cute this evening baby, I could eat you all up!” Toni said jovially while pretending to bite at Cheryl’s neck.  
“Nobody is stopping you...” Cheryl trailed off giving her girlfriend a suggestive look.  
‘There’s the horny feeling Sweets was on about.’ Toni thought to herself.  
“Oh really?” She smirked, raising a brow at Cheryl.  
“Really.” Cheryl whispered seductively, biting her lip. Toni’s eyes immediately fell to Cheryl’s maple red covered lips and she swallowed harshly.  
“Deal, but only if you cover me in red.” She whispered back. Cheryl nodded eagerly before getting to work leaving a trail of red lipstick prints trailing down Toni’s neck, making their way towards Toni’s chest.  
‘I was right.’ She thought pleased with herself, ‘Toni does look good in red.’


End file.
